


【授權翻譯】少年與伏特加 Boys and Vodka

by iamjustasmallfutato



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Tom, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not really Peter Parker or Spider-Man, Real Life, Rough Sex, Sex just a porny one-shot, Spit As Lube, With a bit of feelings, kinda? idk, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjustasmallfutato/pseuds/iamjustasmallfutato
Summary: 「你企圖在一間酒吧的中央摸我、吻我和抓住我的老二。」Tom笑着摟住他的脖子，把他的頭拉低點又吻了他一口。「那大概是伏特加在控制我的行為。」「還有龍舌蘭、冧酒和廉價的啤酒。」





	【授權翻譯】少年與伏特加 Boys and Vodka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narryfavoritejiall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/gifts).
  * A translation of [Boys and Vodka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562378) by [Narryfavoritejiall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall). 



> 標題：Boys and Vodka  
> 作者：Narryfavoritejiall  
> 翻譯：iamjustasmallfutato  
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562378

他清楚明白那些率直和輕柔的觸碰代表着甚麼，當那雙如小鹿斑比的啡眼晴抬起來凝視他，纖巧的手牢牢地抓住他衛衣的兩側，將冰冷的鼻子藏在他的脖子和肩膀之間；抑或是往他的方向拋媚眼，並用指頭在他的手背上打圈，試圖不被別人察覺；還是以薄唇在喃喃細語和嬉笑間貼近他的下巴，正如電梯裏在他耳邊帶着氣息的哀求，每次當他擁抱那副纖細而結實的軀體，對方也會閉着雙眼將自己呈上。在這些種種情況下，Harrison就會知道， **噢** ，他知道Tom甚麼時候需要他，不能洩露出任何一個音節，只要望一眼那對棕色的眸子和薄薄的嘴唇，他就得知從那少年身上散發出的性奮及情欲。

「我看着你好一整天了。」Tom笑着說，呼吸噴灑在他的唇上，然後加強了攥緊他胸前衛衣布料的力度。

「我注意到了，嗯哼，你這個笨蛋。」Harrison挑了挑眉，同時撫摸着薄毛衣下富有骨感的臀部。「你太大意了。」

「說謊，我才不是。」啡眼睛的少年微微拉開了彼此之間的距離，接着在Harrison分開的唇上色情地舔了兩下。「甚麼使你那樣想了。」

個子較高的少年嘲笑說：「你企圖在一間酒吧的中央摸我、吻我和抓住我的老二。」

Tom笑着摟住他的脖子，把他的頭拉低點又吻了他一口。「那大概是伏特加在控制我的行為。」

「 **還有** 龍舌蘭、冧酒和廉價的啤酒。」Harrison輕笑着在腰的位置將少年拉近自己，慢慢地舔進他的嘴裏，把安靜的嗚咽一併吞沒。

「嘛，我們身在倫敦，就當然要利用十八歲或以上的合法年齡，所以，」啡髮美人聳了聳肩。「我要喝得他媽的爛醉。」

「閉嘴。」有着藍色瞳孔的少年小聲說，降低了幾乎被對方忽視掉的雙手，指尖輕擦着從黑色牛仔褲中略微露出的內褲腰帶。他更強勢地親吻懷中的少年，當他的手觸及Tom屁股與大腿的交界之際。

「你知道嘛，上一次我們做愛是凌晨三點鐘，在紐約一個空置的停車場裏，我那輛車的後座上。」Tom得意地笑了笑，柔和地呻吟着。

「我的天，你是不是連Google地圖的坐標也要告訴我？」高個子的少年退後了一步，然後吻上那蒼白的脖子。

「我的頭不斷撞上那萬惡的車頂，全因為你堅持騎乘是一個棒極了的主意。」棕髮少年呼出一口氣，抓住了Harrison頸後一撮金色的頭髮。「我的高潮爽爆了，雖然。」

Harrison低沉地呻吟着，匆忙地把他抱了起來，然後狠狠地抓住他大腿的末端，感受柔軟的雙腿鬆懈地裹住自己的腰肢。當他感覺到好友的欲望熱情地抵上自己的下腹時，Harrison的心跳加快了，他將雙眼緊緊閉上，吸了一口純粹是Tom的氣味。是男生的味道，但並不粗獷或剛陽，而是一種細緻優雅的麝香味，雖說他的古龍水聞上去很昂貴，卻完全不猛烈。他流露出一個年輕——稚氣未脫——的男生、甜美且柔嫩的香氣，每當湊近那頭啡色的軟毛，都會朦朧地把他拖進睡眠中。

他漫無目的地走着，那個輕盈的少年放鬆了他抽搐的肌肉和急速的呼吸，他最後在他的唇上咬了一口，便將他草草地扔在牀上。他站在牀尾，與半張的啡眼晴保持着眼神接觸的同時絕望地脫下身上的衛衣，之後因冷空氣包圍着他赤裸的身軀和手臂而顫抖了幾下。

「過來。」Tom的細語在不大的房間內顯得格外響亮，他挨住自己的胳膀躺了下來並分開雙腿。

Harrison用鬆散的目光解開了自己褲頭，接着爬到軟綿綿的白色被單裏，安頓在那雙苗條的腿間，一面熱烈地吻住眼前的粉色紅唇，一面伸手探到毛衣底下撫摸着對方的胸膛，輕輕揉捏一邊的乳頭，並在感到噴灑在嘴上的歎息時笑開了。

「Haz。」較小隻的少年扯開了，在不自在地坐下時把身上的毛衣和恤衫脫掉、扔在一旁，接着捧住Harrison的臉蛋，向後和他一起躺下去，並再次連上他們的嘴唇，輕聲道：「你想要我嗎？」

「滾開，你明明就知道答案。」

「告訴我你想我做甚麼。」Tom在弓起背、把腰往上頂同時嗚咽着說。

Harrison離開了對方然後低頭注視着他，當Tom嘗試舉起頭去接吻時，他用一隻手抓住那頭捲髮、將他的腦袋粗魯地按回牀墊上。而當一聲呻吟在狹窄的酒店房間裏迴盪，平鈍的指甲嵌入他的背脊、留下又紅又癢的印記時，他奸笑着搖了搖頭。

「Haz，告訴我，你要我做甚麼。」個子較矮的少年咬緊自己的嘴唇。「無論甚麼我都會做。」

「是嗎？」他將對方的頭髮攥得更實，接着俯身用他扁平的舌頭在對方的脖子上飽滿地舔了一下。「我就知道你甚麼都會做。」

Tom閉上眼睛，在空中扭了扭腰，用膝蓋夾緊Harrison身體的兩側。「寶貝，我好硬。」

「把你見鬼的牛仔褲脫下來。」Harrison邊在他的唇上啄了一口，邊用一隻手敞開另一名少年的褲子。「他們該死的緊。」

棕色頭髮的少年向後移動了一下，抬起腰將他的牛仔褲扯了下來。「你喜歡嗎？」

「他們令你的屁股看上去更迷人了，我不會說謊。」

Harrison坐下來，將自己的褲子和內褲一塊兒脫掉，以半張的口和欽佩的眼神看着另一個少年的身體，袒露和紅潤的肌膚閃耀着昂貴且品牌發不出音來的保濕霜。他的視線在好友的身上不斷遊走，並在胸口因崇拜而收緊時微微吞了吞口水。當他往手指上吐口水時，Tom正舔着自己的嘴唇、左右擺動他的腰肢，慢慢地聊起他的興致、挑撥他的性欲，並用一個慵懶的眼神從肩膀望向Harrison。 **得瑟的混賬** 。

「夜晚快過去了，Haz。」Tom含糊地說。

「這裏沒有潤滑劑。」Harrison用他濕潤的手指在Tom的股間來回摩擦，感受對方的私密處因自己的撫摸而猛地收縮。他深吸入一口氣，咬緊牙關，在對方的肩上留下一連串輕快的吻。

「不管，不要操我操得太瘋就行了。我明天想走路。」啡髮少年含住三根手指然後打開雙腿，將他們帶到自己的身下，把口水揉搓到後穴上。

「我不會許下任何承諾。」高個子的少年彎起嘴角笑着說。

「那快操我。」

Harrison把前臂靠在對方的腦袋旁，讓身體穩定地支撐在他的上方。首先將自己的老二握在手裏、在密穴前固定好，過了一會兒才慢慢引導入Tom的內壁。然後他突然挺了挺腰，迅速地往下向更深的地方推進，卻在聽到一聲像是嗆住了的嗚咽後猛地睜開了雙眼。「你還好嗎？」

少年皺着眉，握緊了抓住牀單的手。「嗯，繼續吧。」

金毛傾身將胸膛伏在他的背上，輕輕地親吻和啃咬着眼前的耳朵，而對方則打着圈圈挪動臀部，發出低啞的呻吟。他開始緩緩地前後移動、散漫地進出抽插，等待Tom叫他停下來，可是這件事沒有發生，因此他的速度持續加快着，繃緊的手在對方的手上牢牢抓住又放鬆，並於他的後頸處深呼吸了一口，吹起了那裏柔軟的棕髮。

他們配合彼此的動作，一起快速的移動着肢體，快感源源不絕地襲來，按耐不住的聲音從嘴角洩出。Harrison間中會在肌膚因摩擦而產生啪啪聲時微微呻吟，另外他亦聽到從大張的粉唇發出的淫叫和喘息，不時呢喃着他的名字——下流、色情卻温和——感受Tom跟隨他的節奏及動作挺高屁股，然後又回去把老二往牀墊上蹭。一切都發生得太快以及包含太多渴求了，所以Harrison知道他們過不了多久就會結束， **他** 想快點完結，那便能躺在他好友的身旁與他一同入睡，接着醒來——可能，何不？——來場早晨性愛。

「Haz。」Tom皺起眉頭歎了一口氣。「使勁點，快。」

Harrison本來打算回答的，但他改為點點頭，然後服從地把一條胳膀鑽到比較矮小的少年底下，藉此製造壓力並將他拉近自己。當Tom稍微喊了出來，腰身抽搐了兩下後定格了一會，接着笨手笨腳地挪動身子，牽緊了他的手時，Harrison抿了抿嘴。金髮少年真的沒有預料到，他沒想到Tom在射精時混雜着輕歎的呻吟會這麼快傳出他的嘴巴。他以恍惚的藍眼睛注視着面前的少年，看他趴在牀上、四肢伸展、嗚咽着破碎的音節、咕噥着難以理解的字詞，就算高潮的時候仍高高翹起和往後摩擦的屁股。

他原本計劃從對方的後穴拔出性器，然後自己擼管或叫Tom幫他吹的，但卻在對方捏住他的手時停止了。「繼續，你最好在我後悔之前射了。」

他加快速度抽插了幾下，聆聽Tom模糊地講出「他該有多爽」和「 **你操我操得好舒服** 」這些懶惰的說話，因為他們倆都知道Harrison該死的是個粗口及情話無能的呆子。他的高潮隨着一聲低吼以及在對方肩上的一咬蜂擁以來，在呼出一口氣後便疲倦地向前塌、壓在Tom的身上。

「這時，我的大腿和屁股會佈滿精液。」Tom在他們的呼吸稍為回復穩定後率先打破沉默。

「是你叫我繼續的，不要開始犯賤[1]。」Harrison含糊地說，拉出依然埋在對方體內的男根，途中還給他的屁股扇了幾巴掌，然後在他好友的旁邊躺下來。

「你甚麼時候懂得說 **犯賤** 的？」棕髮少年大笑道。

「從我們抵達洛杉磯開始。」擁有藍眼睛的少年露出笑容、打趣地蠕動着眉毛。

Harrison看Tom拖着沉重的四肢和半合的眼皮挪動身子，在他的身旁安頓好，接着把腦袋挨靠在他的肩膀上，攬住他的腰。「幹，不要讓我離開你的老二超過一個禮拜。」

「我們可以在飛機的廁所裏來一炮，不用擔心，親愛的。」

「哈，想得美。」

「或者，在麥當勞的廁格裏幹一場？」金毛聳聳肩，將手擱在少年的背上。

「閉嘴，我現在要睡了。」

「可能採訪結束後在一輛轎車裏？那兒空間挺大的。」

「天啊，現在我想清楚了，我寧願好幾個星期都不要你的雞巴。」Tom抱怨道，輕力捶了捶他的胸膛。

「 **還是——** 」

「如果你閉上你的嘴，我明天會給你的老二來一場華麗的騎乘。」

「成交。」

完

 

註：

[1] 犯賤：原文是bitching，Harrison叫Tom“don't start bitching”。但這個詞亦有埋怨的意思，因此這裏也可譯作「不要開始抱怨」。


End file.
